


Super Bowser Odyssey

by Rynling



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Bowser Does His Best, Bowser in a Wedding Dress, F/M, Human Bowser, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Monster Romance, Not Quite Bowsette (But Close Enough), Oral Sex, Pegging, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynling/pseuds/Rynling
Summary: A silk dress and lacy lingerie aren’t Bowser’s usual style, but he will do anything that Peach asks him to... and he might even like it. This is plotless smut about role-reversal play with a happy ending.
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Super Bowser Odyssey

“You look fabulous,” Peach purred into Bowser’s ear as she positioned him in front of the mirror.

“You’re goddamn right I do.”

Bowser grinned at his reflection as he admired himself. He flexed his bare arms and twisted his hips, causing the ruffles of his dress to shimmer as they swirled out around him.

“It’s a good thing they make this in my size.”

Peach smiled. “You’re not the only one who’s been secretly taking measurements.”

“People say that size doesn’t matter,” Bowser responded as he turned to view himself from the back.

“People say that to _you_ , maybe,” Peach replied with a wink, “but I had to make some adjustments to the design.”

“And it fits like a glove,” Bowser said with genuine appreciation. “I could get used to this.”

“You’re quite fetching, but you haven’t said anything about _my_ outfit.”

Peach put her hands on her hips and tilted her chin to strike a rakish pose. Bowser had to admit that she looked devilishly handsome in the white suit she wore, which was modeled after his own.

It turned him on to see her in his clothing. He felt a flare of heat, and his cock pushed tentatively against the delicate lace of the panties Peach had coaxed him into wearing.

“Oh, just try it,” she’d said, insisting on lingerie despite his protest. He was a grower, and he didn’t like the way the string of Peach’s underwear dug into his ass. Still, he had never been able to deny Peach anything she wanted, especially not when she was kissing his neck and cradling his balls in her hand while she asked.

“You’re looking _sharp_ , woman,” he said. “At least one of us has good taste.”

“That’s funny, I was just thinking the same thing,” Peach responded as she straightened one of her cufflinks. “Now put your hands behind your back, Princess. I’m going to kidnap you, and I don’t want any trouble.”

“If you didn’t want trouble, you decided to kidnap the wrong person,” Bowser protested as he crossed his beefy arms over his chest. “I am a strong, independent villain, and I don’t take orders from you.”

“We’ll see about that. And…”

“Yeah?”

“You might want to be careful. You’re peeking out a little.”

Bowser glanced down and noticed that the bodice of the dress had pulled away from his chest. He lifted his arms and crossed his fingers behind his head to put himself on display. “Like what you see?” he leered.

“You’re disgusting,” Peach chided as she pulled a thin twist of rope from the sleeve of her suit jacket. “Someone needs to punish you.”

“That’s not how you treat kidnapped princesses,” Bowser responded, giving the rope a wary glance. “Take it from me, I should know.”

“I’d like to think that I have a bit more imagination than some people.” Peach shrugged as she lowered the rope. “But I wouldn’t want to make a princess upset. I can certainly think of more conventional ways to ravish you.”

Bowser resented the implication that he was boring in bed. “Aw, hell. Go ahead.” He offered his wrists to her. “It’s not a good kidnapping if things don’t get a little rough.”

Peach gave him a sweet smile in response. “Well then, Princess, I’ll make sure to tie the knots _extra_ tight.”

Bowser flashed his teeth in a scowl, but he didn’t resist when she looped the soft cotton cord around his hands. He enjoyed watching the deft movements of her fingers as she bound his wrists in front of him. When she was finished, she ran her hands up his bare arms. He was already half-hard, and his shaft twitched in anticipation.

Peach pushed his hands down and leaned forward to kiss him. She bit his lower lip, and he shivered with pleasure. He wanted to grab her by the waist and pull her closer. He tested the strength of the rope around his wrists, but the knots held.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Peach assured him before kissing him again. She slid the palm of her hand down the bodice of his dress and teased his nipple with her thumb.

Bowser squirmed. “Is this what you do with everyone you kidnap?”

“Not everyone I kidnap is as pretty as you are,” Peach murmured into Bowser’s ear as she buried her hand in the white silk folds of his dress. She found the hard ridge of his cock and began to stroke him lightly. “You look so beautiful that it would be a shame to make you strip.”

“This dress does look good on me,” Bowser agreed, “but it would look better on the floor. Wouldn’t you like to see me in nothing but heels and a tiara?”

“A tiara?” Peach laughed and stepped away from him. “You let Cappy get away from you, remember? Lucky for you, there’s always Strappy.”

“Strappy?” Bowser smirked. “Are you going to bend me over and have your way with me?”

“Yes, actually.” Peach smiled as she unbuttoned the fly of her trousers and pulled down the zipper to reveal that she was wearing a black leather harness.

After giving him a long look at her equipment, Peach removed a silver rod from her sleeve. Bowser wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but he thought he could take it. Yeah, he could probably take it. If he could conquer New Donk City and stage the wedding of the century, he could handle a little buggery. Of course he could. Besides, there was no way that she’d actually –

Peach pressed the silver rod to his lips. “Kiss the dick that’s going to fuck you, Princess.”

That was a bit much. Bowser snorted in amusement and snapped at Peach’s hand.

She giggled in response. “If you’re going to be like that, I’ll just have to sling you over my shoulder and carry you to bed. It’s too bad that you’re too heavy for me to lift.”

That was even more ridiculous than her ‘kiss the dick’ line. “Who do you think you’re kidding,” Bowser said with a grin. “Pick me up and treat me like a princess.”

Peach grinned, flexed her wrists, and obliged, sweeping him into her arms and carrying him across the room before tossing him onto her bed and jumping up after him.

She pressed him back onto the sheets and flipped up his skirt. He leaned back into a fluffy wall of pillows and watched her admiring him as she ran her index finger along length of his lace-lined erection. “These really do look good on you,” she purred. She bent down and kissed the tip of his manhood through the thin fabric of his lingerie. He could feel the warm softness of her tongue through the silk mesh. She licked him slowly, and the gentle pressure was so tantalizing that he lost control.

Bowser flexed his arms and broke the rope binding his wrists so that he could reach forward and bury his hands in Peach’s hair. He knew full well that they agreed she would be in control, but it was impossible for him to contain his desire. He didn’t care how much time or money or magic she spent on any this stupid clothing; he would happily tear it to shreds to give himself access to her body. What were his claws for if not to rip away the layers of fabric preventing him from touching her smooth and perfect skin?

Bowser’s mind was full of thoughts of Peach’s body and sex and smell, and his ability to think deserted him. He sat up and hugged her to him, and –

Peach squeezed his balls in a gentle but firm grip. It wasn’t painful, but it cleared his head.

“Maybe later,” she admonished in a stern voice. “Right now you’re going to be good. I’m the one doing the ravishing, remember?”

Peach began stroking Bowser's cock again, and the lace of his panties created a delicious trail of friction at the tips of her fingers. “Do I make myself clear, Princess?” she asked. The delicate sensation made his tongue feel heavy in his mouth, and all he could do was nod in response.

“Excellent,” she said. She freed his engorged member from the lace confining it before kissing him again, enveloping the head of his cock inside her sweet mouth.

The softness of her silky lips, the maddeningly gentle touch of her velvet tongue against his heated skin – this is what he would give up his kingdom for, over and over again. Bowser would gladly become a monster for Peach. He was _her_ monster, and he would do anything she asked. Take her around the world on an airship, hijack a city. Allow her to play the victim yet again so she could get the attention she craved and the affection she deserved. Peach needed no chains or ropes or gauzy silk ties to turn him into a beast; all she needed was a subtle smile shot at him from across a crowded room, and his body was hers to do with as she wished. Who was kidnapping whom, exactly?

There was a fierce shine in Peach’s eyes as she looked up at him, knowing she held the root of his pleasure in her beautiful and delicate hands. Even if she hadn’t been caressing his naked cock with her lips and tongue, he might have been tempted to climax just from the look in her eyes alone.

“Peach, I’m close,” he warned her.

“I’m glad I got you warmed up,” she replied, wiping her lips with the back of her hand as she sat up. She looked stunningly gorgeous in his suit, which was still as crisp as it was when she suddenly showed up at his castle wearing it. It was nice that she had come to him for once. Bowser had been oddly flattered, and the way she smuggled him home and decked him out in cute clothing that she made just for him made him feel like, well, a princess.

“I could _definitely_ get used to being kidnapped,” Bowser growled, allowing himself to lie back with the ruffles of the wedding dress fanning out around him. He watched as Peach applied lotion to her hand. A rope, a strap-on, and now a bottle of lube? Just how many tricks did this woman have hidden up her sleeve, anyway?

“I don’t want you getting complacent,” Peach said with a grin before bending over him and pushing aside the lacy string of his panties. She applied the tip of her well-oiled finger to his opening.

It felt weird but not unpleasant, and he tolerated it gamely until she touched _something_ inside of him. The intensity of the sensation was unexpected, and Bowser surprised himself by groaning.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Peach smiled. “Are you ready to be ravished, Princess?”

“Oh my stars,” Bowser replied, forgoing a falsetto and speaking in his gruffest voice. “How could you be so cruel as to pluck a delicate flower such as myself? Surely Mario will come to save me!”

Peach laughed and playfully slapped the side of his thigh. “If you’re going to start in on your nonsense about Mario, I think it’s time for you to stop talking.”

Although the voluminous folds of his dress blocked his view, Bowser could hear Peach adjusting the buckle of the harness she wore between her legs, and the bright and heavy sound of metal against leather made his shaft pulse with heat.

He felt the tip of her instrument against his skin, and he only had a moment to prepare himself before Peach slid herself inside him.

It was a strange sensation, being filled like this. Was this what she felt when he entered her? Did she enjoy it? Did _he_ enjoy it? He wasn’t sure, but his body was responding nonetheless. His mind began to grow hazy as other parts of him rapidly grew more sensitive.

Peach used the curved length of silver to give herself pleasure, grinding the lovely pink pearl at the top of her slit against the hilt of the device as she slid it into him.

As Bowser allowed his body to be used for her enjoyment, he imagined fucking her in the same way, stuffing his cock into her tight little pussy until she made the soft moan she always did when he plunged all the way into her.

The lace of Bowser’s panties stimulated his oversensitive skin, but it wasn’t enough. He needed friction against the length of his member, so swollen with desire that it sent a maddening shock of lust through his balls every time it tapped against his stomach.

Peach’s silver rod touched a strange and secret place inside of him with every thrust, teasing him with a delicious sensation that did nothing to satiate his desire. He was spread open on his back in front of her. It felt shameful to touch himself while she watched, but all he wanted was to take himself in his hand until he came. It wouldn’t take long, not with that sweet and unbearable pressure inside him.

The way she was moving against him – moving _inside_ of him – felt incredible, and he was going to lose control of himself again if he didn’t find release. He bucked his hips involuntarily, and a groan escaped his mouth before he could suppress it.

“I always told you... you would bow before me... one day,” Peach panted as she continued to plunge into him. The tempo of her rhythm had quickened, as had her breath. Bowser could hear the arousal in her voice. He imagined how wet she must be, how warm and slick. How he would love to punish her clit with his tongue and fuck her with his fingers until she begged for him to enter her. All it would take would be one thrust for him to be completely inside her, pushing his cock into that soft and yielding place within her as he brought her to climax.

Peach leaned over him, grasping his sides to give herself deeper access into his body. He could feel the light glistening of sweat on her breasts, and oh how he wanted to taste her, rolling her lovely pink nipples on his tongue before working his way up to press the sharpness of his teeth against the thin skin of her neck. He groaned again as Peach’s thrusts came harder inside him, their angle even more acute, bringing him dangerously close to the edge but not over it.

Bowser couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He grabbed a fistful of his dress and wrapped it around the throbbing thickness of his cock. His entire body was flooded with pleasure as he finally found the satisfaction he craved, his rising desire heightened by the intense pressure inside him. He could hear Peach cry out at the height of her own pleasure, and then he came, shooting his seed into the shimmering folds of silk. He climaxed in waves, powerless to resist each burst of sensation that swept over him.

Peach finally collapsed beside him, satisfied and spent. Bowser did his best to catch his breath as he pulled her closer, enjoying the way her body fit against his.

“I think I might have ruined the dress,” he said eventually.

“It’s a wedding dress,” Peach responded primly. “You’re only supposed to wear it once.”

“That’s too bad,” Bowser replied. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again.”

“Really?”

“Why not? I can wear your pink dress too if you like.”

“Do you mean that?”

Something in Peach’s voice caught Bowser’s attention. He sat up and looked at her. She had a curious expression on her face. Her eyes sparkled in a way he found intoxicating. She was more than likely planning another ridiculous heist, and he’d have no choice but to go along for the ride. Then again, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Because…”

Peach grinned and pulled yet another toy from her sleeve – a small golden crown with a toadstool poof of rosy fabric ornamented with small white dots. Bowser’s eyes widened.

“…if you think you’ve got what it takes to wear my dress, that can certainly be arranged.”


End file.
